Rinite Alérgica
by Dressa
Summary: [Continuação SM de Enxaqueca]“Ter rinite alérgica é uma das piores e mais comuns tragédias da sua saúde. Você fica simplesmente impossibilitada de ganhar bichinhos de pelúcia, chegar perto de um livro empoeirado, ter um cachorro de estimação, usar perfume
1. Rinite Alérgica

**Rinite Alérgica**

**Continuação S/M de "Enxaqueca"**

**Resumo:** "Ter rinite alérgica é uma das piores e mais comuns tragédias da sua saúde. Você fica simplesmente impossibilitada de ganhar bichinhos de pelúcia, chegar perto de um livro empoeirado, ter um cachorro de estimação, usar perfumes não-infantis e ter um namorado como Sirius Black."

**Disclaimer:** Todo mundo sabe o nível de maldade da JK. Ela matou o Sirius, não deu o beijo R/Hr e ainda não quer dividir Harry Potter com ninguém! Ou seja, tudo dessa série é inteira e exclusivamente _dela_!

**N/A:** Mais uma short de madrugada. Espero que curtam!

- Eu não sei o que deu em você, Lil. Isso não é normal de Lily Evans.

Marlene estava sentada em sua cama de dossel, observando Lily passar lápis nos olhos verdes em frente ao espelho em forma de gota no banheiro.

- Quero dizer, eu já me recuperei do baque de ver você, Lily Charlotte Evans, namorando James Ulisses Potter. Mas eu tenho certeza de que toda essa arrumação não é necessária.

- É nosso primeiro passeio juntos em Hogsmeade, Lene.- disse Lily, do banheiro.

- É o POTTER, Lil. Nem que fosse um passeio naqueles barcos de Veneza ou um jantar à luz de velas em Paris você precisaria se emperiquitar tanto!- passado o momento de exasperação, Marlene comenta com um sorriso.- Ele te acha deslumbrante de qualquer jeito; assim você vai enfartá-lo.

A jovem dos ondulados cabelos castanhos dirigiu-se à ruiva no banheiro.

- Além do que – continuou a caçula McKinnon. – seus olhos não precisam de mais destaque. Já sei! Você quer é fazer inveja exibindo essas duas esmeraldas perfeitamente lapidadas que você chama de olhos para todo mundo!

Terminando de se arrumar, Lily dá uma volta em torno de si mesma.

- Ou matar o pobre do Potter.- acrescentou Marlene.

Lily pegou-a pela mão e conduziu-a até o campo de quadribol, onde esperaria por James, vindo do treino. Sentadas nas arquibancadas, elas conversavam.

- Então... onde vocês pretendem ir hoje?- perguntou Marlene casualmente.

- Cadê a Mary?- desconversou Lily, embora soubesse que a outra amiga já estava em Hogsmeade.

- Não tente me enrolar, Srta. Evans. Onde vai levá-lo?

Lily ficou em silêncio.

- Nãão! – riu Marlene. – Ao Madame Puddifoot? – riu novamente. – Você vai mesmo matar o Potter!- e caiu na gargalhada.

- Posso saber qual é a graça?

James surgiu na arquibancada superior, claramente recém-saído do banho no vestiário, acompanhado do fiel amigo Sirius Black, em igual estado.

Lily levantou-se e beijou o namorado. Logo eles se despediram e foram em direção ao Saguão de Entrada, onde Filch liberava os alunos, deixando Sirius e Marlene sozinhos nas arquibancadas.

A jovem sentia-se estranha. Aqueles cabelos negros molhados, caídos sobre os olhos azuis e brilhantes, os lábios desenhados curvados num sorriso maroto... mas, principalmente, aquele cheiro... aquele perfume...

- Então, Black...- pigarreou ela. _O braço dele está estendido atrás de mim na arquibancada. Calma, Marlene, sem pânico. Só não encosta, NÃO ENCOSTA MARLENE!_ – Não vai a Hogsmeade?

- Não – respondeu simplesmente, ainda sorrindo.

- Nenhum encontro? – o aceno negativo dele fez a garota estranhar mais ainda. – Nossa! Por que?

Ele apenas a encarou com aqueles profundos olhos azuis. Marlene não conseguiu sustentar o olhar e se sentiu subitamente fervendo, todo o sangue subindo para o rosto.

E então... passou. Aliviada, ela recostou-se na arquibancada e sentiu o braço de Sirius.

- A garota com quem eu quero sair me deu mais um fora – respondeu finalmente.

- Oh... – murmurou Marlene, entendendo.

Silêncio. As costas de Marlene estavam cansadas, mas ela não podia arriscar se encostar novamente. Não. Já bastava aquele perfume em suas narinas daquela distância...

- E você? – perguntou Sirius, tirando a garota de seu transe.

- Eu o quê?

- Por que não vai a Hogsmeade?

- Nenhum motivo em especial.

Ele estava virado para ela. Encarava-a. De soslaio, ela via o brilho em seus olhos.

- Quê?- perguntou, virando-se.

Péssima idéia. A garota não tinha consciência da proximidade com o batedor do time. Ela sentia os cabelos dele voando para sua testa, os narizes se tocando, o perfume...

- _ATCHIM_!

O forte espirro de Marlene afastou e assustou Sirius.

- O que foi isso?- perguntou assustado.

- Um espirro, Black. – respondeu ela, sarcástica.

- Mas... mas por que?

- Porque! Ora porque! Esse seu perfume idiota, lógico!

- O que tem meu perfume?

- Minha alergia foi despertada por essa sua colônia. Ter rinite alérgica é uma das piores e mais comuns tragédias da sua saúde. Você fica simplesmente impossibilitada de ganhar bichinhos de pelúcia, chegar perto de um livro empoeirado, ter um cachorro de estimação, usar perfumes não-infantis e ter um namorado como Sirius Black.

- _Um namorado como Sirius Black_?

- Meu nariz não gosta de você. Mais um motivo pra eu não aceitar aquela sua proposta idiota. Ou seria aposta?

- Quantas vezes mais eu tenho que dizer que as apostas com James acabaram desde que ele se apaixonou pela Lily e eu me apaixonei por você!- explodiu Sirius.

Ambos encaravam seus próprios pés, respirando apressados.

- Se você estiver mentindo mais uma vez, seu cachorro, e eu fizer a maior burrada da minha vida assumindo tudo, eu JURO QUE TE ESGANO!

Não deu tempo para Sirius compreender o que Marlene dissera, pois ela pulou em seu pescoço, para acabar o que haviam tentado começar. Por um milagre, a alergia não acabou com tudo.

- Será o fim da Rinite Alérgica de Marlene?- perguntou Sirius teatralmente.

- Sirius?

- Quê?

- Vai tomar banho. E jogue fora o vidro de perfume.

**FIM**

**N/A2: ÊÊ! Minha primeira S/M! Iniciada em 03/01/2006, às 23:40, e terminada em 04/01/2006, ás 01:13. 2ª FIC DO ANO!**

**Deixa review, please!**

**N/A3: Pode ter uma continuação, só que do Remo. Só posto com review! me sentindo o.O**


	2. Continuação da Fic

**Continuação da Fic**

**Aviso:**

**Bom, só avisar que "Soluço", a short final da Trilogia Marota (rsrs, nome tosco, eu sei xD), a Remus/Personagem Original, porque a Tonks ou não era nascida, ou era muito pequenininha na época, já foi feita, digitada e daqui a pouco vou estar postando.**

**Agradecimentos:**

"**Enxaqueca" (novas reviews)**

**Ahnina, Bruna Granger Potter, Bebely Black, Thiago Potter First, gaby-fdj-black.**

"**Rinite Alérgica"**

**Leka, Bruna Granger Potter, Bebely Black, Lucca BR, gaby-fdj-black, Senhorita Black, Crystin-Malfoy.**

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews, fico feliz que tenham gostado!**

**Não esqueçam de "Soluço", pra ler, só ver lá no profile!**

**Beijos**

**DD**


End file.
